


eclipse

by halkoya (inkedbunnies)



Series: spinning top [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, OR IS IT, Smut, but just read okay, okay it’s not explicitly mentioned who is the vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbunnies/pseuds/halkoya
Summary: youngjae has wet dreams about a guy he meets at 2AM





	eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> i remember seeing this particular vampire prompt during my tumblr days and no thanks to that, i keep wishing to read something with it. 
> 
> edit: i can’t find the prompt now :( but it was something along the lines of the vampire myth about them requiring an invitation to enter a place, so a vampire needs the human’s consent before being able to come inside them during sex as well.

The lights strewn haphazardly along the corridor ceiling flicker as he trudges towards his apartment door. 

Youngjae was scared shitless during the first week that he moved here. The building had looked decent in the apartment listings of that day’s paper. In his attempt to be a financially independent individual, he had bid his parents goodbye and walked out with just a duffle bag slung over his shoulders. He had foolishly signed the lease, excited to have acquired a good deal on his first try. Or so he thought. 

The instant he walked up the stairs that day (the elevator was not working on his first day - or any other days as he now knows), he knew he was scammed into living in a rickety apartment, probably with a history of murders or something gruesome and fitting to the dilapidated state of the corridor. The mix of pungent and coppery smells did not quell his aggravating worries at all. 

He takes slight comfort that the apartment was fully furnished and well-maintained. Were the previous owners just really good house owners or were the old furnitures ruined with blood and replaced with a new set to entice newcomers like him? Youngjae will never know. 

It did not help that his job at the pharmacy a few blocks away ended at weird hours because “_they need to cater to busy working individuals who can only come in after their job’s ended_”. He scoffs. Who comes in to the pharmacy at midnight “_after their job’s ended_” (Youngjae does the air quotes with his hands as he mockingly mouthed the words to no one in particular), to grab their prescriptions? Crazy guys, he bets. 

A few days into his new job, much to his surprise, a guy walked in at exactly 1.55AM - looking much too handsome to be crazy. Normally, Youngjae would have mumbled a few choice words before begrudgingly attending to customers who came in just before closing. That day, he brushed down his white coat and removed any stray lints before he stood behind the counter, hands poised in front - ready to respond to any of his questions. His traitorous mind blared the word  **BIAS** in big black bold letters, to which he reasoned that he is simply in a good mood today. 

As expected, Youngjae made a fool of himself that day. It didn’t stop the customer from showing his pearly whites and adding his phone number (and name -  _Mark_ ) in Youngjae’s contact list. Youngjae knew better than to call a stranger he meets at 2AM though. 

Youngjae falls back into his bed, which willingly welcomes his return - moulding and enveloping him into its embrace. In its warm and safe cocoon, he is lulled to sleep.

When he hears his name being sultrily moaned in his ears, he knows his dream has begun. Ever since his encounter with the handsome late-night customer, his mind had generously supplied him with wonderful varying scenarios of Mark and him having lots of sex. 

“Youngjae, baby. Be a good boy and lift that hip higher for me.”

Youngjae moans weakly. He pushes his hip upwards, but he knows that Mark’s bruising grip on his hip would have lifted it anyway. 

Mark starts a slow pace - pulling his dick all the way out before slowly pushing it back in until his hips were flushed against his ass. Youngjae tries to push his ass back, in a bid to entice him to fuck faster or harder, but Mark just chuckles breathlessly. 

After a few torturous slow thrusts, Youngjae whines and begs him to go faster - desperate to feel more in fear that he might wake up from this dream. He feels Mark’s fingers skittering up his spine, before sliding his hand into the back of his head and grabbing his hair. 

“Never thought you’d ask, baby.”

And feel more he did. Mark’s thrusts are relentless, yet precise as he purposefully grazes at the spot that Youngjae wants (begs) him to abuse instead. Mark’s mouth lingering and placing cold wet kisses at the back of his neck, a shocking contrast to his overheated body, which makes him squirm. And the more he squirms, the harder Mark pulls on his hair. He is slowly being contorted in ways that he thought was not possible, with his head pulled back as leverage for Mark to piston into his ass. In this position, he is hitting his sweet spot head on. Youngjae feels arousal deep in his lower belly, escalating with each thrust and threatening to spill over. He tries to hold it in, desperate to feel more. 

“Fuck. Fuck baby, can I come in you?”

Youngjae moans, a little louder than he expected as he hears his moans echo around the bedroom. It becomes harder for him to breathe with the way Mark is fucking him - so he opens his mouth wider and hears his own whines getting more high-pitched and breathless. He waits for the rush of warmth from the other but instead, feels the desperate squeeze of his hands on his hip and hair. 

“Baby, don’t tease me please. Can I come in you?” 

A strangled moan punctuates the end of his question and he mumbles a string of ‘pleases’ and ‘babys’ before Youngjae nods numbly. Too overwhelmed to utter a word. 

He did not expect to be manhandled onto his back and somehow in that manoeuvre, Mark’s dick manages to remain in his ass. 

“Come on, baby. I need to hear you say it. You’re a good boy, right?”

Youngjae feels his orgasm like a wave. It came crashing into him without warning, strong and powerful at the start. He does not have the energy to fight against it, simply letting his orgasm carry him along - feeling everything yet seeing nothing at the same time. As it slowly ebbs away, he feels his energy follow as well. A few small spurts makes him shiver, a full-body kind as he begins to feel the cold from the air conditioner from above his bed frame too. And that, is a sure-fire sign that he is waking up soon. 

Youngjae opens his eyes and almost screams bloody murder when he sees Mark atop him. In real life. 

“What the fuck!?”

“Baby, you look so hot coming like that.”

“What are you doing in my bedroom!?”

Naked and  _in him_ . But Youngjae chooses not to say that aloud or even glance down. Not that he needs to, he can feel his dick throbbing in his ass. 

“What do you mean? Having sex with you, of course. Speaking of which, can I come in you?”

“Wh-what? No! Definitely not!”

Youngjae tries to grab the blanket (or anything) to cover his body, but Mark is like a rock - unable and unwilling to move. 

“Why not? You’ve always let me come in you. But, I must admit. Seeing you come on my dick like that was a thrilling experience.”

Youngjae gapes at him. _Always? Had he not been dreaming these past few weeks?_

“Nope. Now, can you please let me come? I’m starting to get blue balls here, and I don’t think the rest will let me live it down.”

“The rest- wh-what?”

“Never mind. Okay, you know what. The faster you let me come, the faster I’ll be out of your hair. Or in this case, your ass.”

At that stupid, stupid pun, he smirks down at Youngjae. That stupid, ridiculously, heart-stopping smirk on a gorgeous face. 

“Okay, fine! Yes, go ahead.”

Almost as if he had flipped a switch, Mark throws his head backwards and Youngjae immediately feels spurts of warmth in his ass - that he faintly recalled anticipating a while back. 

Then, Mark starts to pull out. Youngjae panics. 

“Wait, wait, wait! These are new sheets!” 

But as Youngjae moves to try to avoid soiling the bedsheet, he realises with a start that nothing was spilling out. He looks back up, mouth pursed and ready to blast the other with his question when he faces an empty room. 

Youngjae barely slept that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> and this marks the end of this series! unexpectedly, i had lots of fun with this haha was expecting to get stumped more times than i can count but it was only twice! :>


End file.
